Christina Aguilera
Christina Maria Aguilera is an American pop singer. She has released seven studio albums, two compilation albums, one EP, one soundtrack album, twenty-five solo singles, four video albums, and thirty-one music videos. Aguilera first appeared on national television in 1990 as a contestant on the Star Search program, and went on to star in Disney Channel's television series The Mickey Mouse Club from 1993–1994. Aguilera signed to RCA Records after recording "Reflection", the theme song for the animated film Mulan. In 1999, Aguilera came to prominence following her debut album Christina Aguilera, which was a commercial success spawning three number one singles on the Billboard Hot 100—"Genie in a Bottle", "What a Girl Wants", and "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)". Her sophomore and her debut Latin-pop album, Mi Reflejo, and a Christmas album, My Kind of Christmas, and several collaborations followed which garnered Aguilera worldwide success. Aguilera would take over creative control for her fourth studio album, Stripped, in 2002. The album's second single, "Beautiful", was a commercial success and helped the album's commercial performance amidst controversy over Aguilera's image. Aguilera followed up Stripped with the soul, jazz and blues inspired, Back to Basics in 2006. The album had three commercially successful singles: "Ain't No Other Man", "Hurt" and "Candyman". Four years later Aguilera released her sixth studio album, Bionic, which incorporated aspects of R&B, electropop, and synthpop. Aguilera's work has earned her numerous awards and accolades, including a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, four Grammy Awards and one Latin Grammy Award, amongst seventeen and three nominations respectively. Rolling Stone ranked her number fifty-eight on their list of the 100 Greatest Singers of All Time, ranking as the youngest and only artist on the list under the age of thirty. She was ranked the 20th Artist of the 2000–09 decade by Billboard and is the second top selling single artist of the 2000s behind Madonna. Aguilera's albums sales are estimated at over 50 million units worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. She released her seventh album, Lotus, in November 2012. Personal Life Christina married music producer Jordan Bratman on November 18, 2005 in a lavish wedding ceremony. It was later announced by Paris Hilton that Christina was pregnant with her first child. On January 12, 2008, Christina gave birth to her first son, Max Liron Bratman, Jordan's first child and Christina's first child. On September 12, 2010, Christina seperated from Jordan and she later filed for divorce from him on October 14, 2010 citing irriconcilable differences. Their divorce was finalized on April 15, 2011, awarding her with physical and legal custody of their son making a statement: "'Jordan is a great father and a great person. Even divorced, our commitment to love and '' ''parent our son will be as strong as ever." Music Videos *Ain't No Other Man *Beautiful *Can't Hold Us Down (featuring Lil' Kim) *Candyman *Car Wash (featuring Missy Elliott) *Christmas Time *Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You) *Dirrty (featuring Redman) *Falsas Esperanzas *Fighter *Genie in a Bottle *Genio Atrapado *Hurt *I Turn to You *Keeps Gettin' Better *Lady Marmalade (with Pink, Lil' Kim & Mýa) *Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera) *Nobody Wants to Be Lonely (with Ricky Martin) *Not Myself Tonight *Oh Mother *Pero Me Acuerdo De Tí *Por Siempre Tú *Reflection *Save Me from Myself *Tell Me *The Christmas Song *The Voice Within *Tilt Ya Head Back (with Nelly) *Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú) *What a Girl Wants *You Lost Me *Your Body Category:Artists Category:American singers Category:Pop singers